<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佩奥/踵奥】夫妻生活 by MitterM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117448">【佩奥/踵奥】夫妻生活</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM'>MitterM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fgo的abo相关 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有一点点踵奥。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles | Rider of Red/Odysseus | Rider, Odysseus/Penelope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fgo的abo相关 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佩奥/踵奥】夫妻生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>  自从上次摊牌说要和家人一起生活之后，奥德修斯就再也没和阿喀琉斯联系过——当然，工作场合除外。比较诡异的地方在于，办公室里有人问他什么时候去接机，他回答了周日下午五点，有人跟着问行李多不多，他说可能是有不少，紧接着阿伽门农这个蠢材拍了拍阿喀琉斯的肩说：阿喀琉斯可以去帮忙哦，有人在追他，约他那天共进晚餐，接机是个好理由。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  好吧，其实奥德修斯比阿伽门农更了解那个追求者的情况。亚马逊物流的CEO，是一个女alpha，取向就是男alpha。在婚恋市场上女性alpha比男性alpha受欢迎得多，因为她们攻击性没那么强，对配偶尤其温柔，更何况，想来这世上没有人不喜欢柔软的乳房。阿喀琉斯如果不怎么想要孩子，或许一个强势的女alpha会很合他心意。当然，问题就是，彭忒西勒亚和阿喀琉斯认识的时候，阿喀琉斯已经和他睡过几百遍了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  此时，已经和他睡过不知道多少次的阿喀琉斯无所谓地看了奥德修斯一眼，然后说：“我很乐意帮一点忙。需要两辆车吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  奥德修斯回以微笑：“不用，你坐我车去吧。我先来接你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  阿喀琉斯很有用，他帮了很大的忙：在佩涅罗佩毫不费力地把行李塞进后备箱的时候抱着忒勒马科斯并逗他玩，然后乖乖去当司机，让一家三口在后座上专心叙旧，看起来体贴懂事，完全不受私情困扰。不过奥德修斯清楚这是怎么一回事，在机场的卫生间里，阿喀琉斯为所欲为——或许也没有那么为所欲为，不过是让奥德修斯给他吹了一发。阿喀琉斯对此很高兴，他觉得这是奥德修斯本心的证明。奥德修斯本人不置可否。佩涅罗佩觉得这个年轻的alpha非常友好，因此体贴的让他先开回自己家，再让奥德修斯接过方向盘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  分别的时候，阿喀琉斯对着佩涅罗佩露出了爽朗的笑容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “真是个好小伙儿。”奥德修斯重新发动之后，佩涅罗佩说道，“希望你有好好照顾到他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “在这一点上，你可以相信我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “有什么是我不能相信的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我想想，”奥德修斯拨了一下转向灯，“我不爱你之类的谎言吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  飞机落地只是简单的开始。给忒勒马科斯安排找新的托管所之类的事宜才开始耗费心力，但是母子俩适应得都很快。住下来的第二个周末，他们就在城里好好逛了一圈，直到孩子枕在妈妈的肩头打起哈欠。搬家的兴奋让忒勒马科斯这几天都睡得很晚，这提前到来的瞌睡倒是给了夫妻俩很多相处的时间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “孩子睡了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  回到家，等佩涅罗佩蹑手蹑脚地关上忒勒马科斯的卧室房门，奥德修斯终于忍不住轻声问道，他从后面搂住佩涅罗佩的腰，一手隔着睡衣揉捏着妻子饱满的胸部。佩涅罗佩转过身来，抚摸着丈夫内裤下正在升旗的阴茎，也小声道：“回来的时候就睁不开眼了，现在睡得可沉了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “那可太好了。”奥德修斯直接在儿子的门口拨下妻子的肩带，在胸脯上狠狠亲了几口，然后横抱起她来，“我可是饥渴得快不行了，你快拯救我吧！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  佩涅罗佩“咯咯”地笑了起来，搂住他的脖子，被丈夫横抱起来。他们回到主卧，双双脱去衣物，躺倒在床。奥德修斯一手揉捏着佩涅罗佩的乳房，嘴巴又是轻咬又是吮吸，另一手摸着妻子火热的阴茎，撸动着。“操我……”他的声音从佩涅罗佩的胸上沉闷地响起，“我想要你，一遍又一遍……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我会的。”她回答说，抚摸着奥德修斯，“就按你想要的来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  想象一场激烈而费力的性爱很容易，特别是面对这样一堆夫妻，至少阿喀琉斯就会想：佩涅罗佩会比他更硬，更有力，或者更持久？他不会料到这个答案会是更擅长忍耐，因为奥德修斯的性欲勃发主要来自于对欲望的遏制。奥德修斯蹲坐着，两腿叉开，下面正对着妻子的阴茎。他抓着那根阴茎，屁股也上下左右摇摆着，阴茎的头部在穴口反复浅浅地探入和搅动，刺激两边的腺体不断分泌出黏液来，奥德修斯自己的阴茎也硬在肚子上，他用另一只手抓着，不想让自己射出来。佩涅罗佩基本上专注于托着他的屁股，分担一点用力。alpha的本性是把他放平了狠狠地操进去，奥德修斯也享受这样做。但她不是别的随便什么人，她知道自己需要做什么不需要做什么，不过她也会时不时用手指伸进那个洞里搅和，或者在奥德修斯使劲儿折磨他自己的阴茎不给射的时候，在那敏感的冠沟处瘙痒，让他加倍煎熬。说实在的，他们真的好些日子没见了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  奥德修斯捂着自己阴茎的手终于忍不住改为不停的上下撸动，他的声音里有痛苦的欢愉：“佩涅罗佩，佩涅罗佩，我……”这就是那个秘而不宣的关键点，奥德修斯抬起了自己的屁股，似乎再也不能忍受那条阴茎对穴口的持续挑逗，佩涅罗佩抬起腰，追了过去，阴茎头一下子没入，让奥德修斯颤抖起来。他痛苦地叫着，任由佩涅罗佩把自己的家伙钉入他体内。他射了出来，伴随着会阴肌肉的收缩，佩涅罗佩小幅度地往里面蠕动，避免伤了他，又保持着对阴道里的全方位刺激，等到收缩的频率稍一放缓，她就开始大加抽耸。奥德修斯呻吟着倒在她胸口上，他爱着形状饱满漂亮的乳房，而这对乳房又只属于他。他吮吸着，或者轻轻地咬，有时与佩涅罗佩接很久的吻。“我喜欢这样……”下身被不停地撞击，他在佩涅罗佩身上晃动着说道，“你用我热爱的方式堵住了我的两张嘴。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  佩涅罗佩轻啄了一下他的嘴唇：“你现在想要上下交换一下吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我想要，天呐，你知道我想要。”奥德修斯说，“你可以让我高潮至死。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  他们变换着纠缠的姿势，尖叫、呻吟、或是重复着说“我爱你”，在高潮的间歇中继续亲吻和爱抚。“你睡得着吗？”奥德修斯问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我想我感觉到了累，不过我也不是非得立即就睡。你失眠了吗，亲爱的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “也不是。我只是——”他拿起闹钟看了一眼时间，“在想，我们也许该再做几次。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  他又想起阿喀琉斯的事情。自从他俩操起来之后，连聊天都不怎么容易进行下去，因为只要两人单独在一起超过15分钟，下身就会像磁铁一样相互吸引，然后急冲冲地脱了裤子结合在一起。那种没头脑的狂热性爱他之前从未经历，也想不明白这到底是为什么，或许是技术都不错，并且体型大小适宜？擅长的性爱技巧刚好能让对方性奋？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  ——想起那些淫乱的下午、晚上、和早晨，他又湿了，尽管他精疲力竭。不过老婆在身边，还要担心下半身的问题吗？他想了一下，又去吮吸佩涅罗佩的阴茎。佩涅罗佩抓着他的头发呻吟道：“你今天可真亢奋，不是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “亲爱的，宝贝……”奥德修斯又附在她耳边呢喃，“我想进到你那里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我看看……你湿得可真厉害。你确定吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “然后你再来操我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  这又是一个和女性alpha在一起的好处，不过基本没有omega会想这样做。奥德修斯把自己塞进去，得了趣味，急忙退出来，好让佩涅罗佩再次盘弄自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  他们还是没有太过放纵。考虑到第二天是周日，就一起睡到了中午。佩涅罗佩醒来的时候，奥德修斯已经从邮箱里拿了一叠信封上楼来了。她趴着看丈夫拆信，胸脯被手臂和床垫挤压出迷人的边缘和沟谷。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “你看起来收到了有趣的信件。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “可以这么说，”奥德修斯答道，“基督山伯爵的邀请函，一个庆祝指挥家萨列里巡回演出结束的晚会。我想我可以趁此机会把你和忒勒马科斯介绍给大家。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我怀疑我没有适合的衣服去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  奥德修斯坐到床边吻了吻妻子的额头：“来得及准备。亲爱的，你适合古希腊风格，交给我吧。我确信你会艳压群芳。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>